Misunderstood
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw ends abruptly, when a curse that came from the Slytherin bleachers, hit the Slytherin chaser. Draco is left behind in the field and Harry rushes to his side, finding him shocked and bitter, as everyone in the school is commenting on how the Slytherins are now "attacking their own".


The news spread through the school quickly. The Ravenclaw versus Slytherin match ended abruptly, when a curse hit Cassius Warrington, a Slytherin chaser. The teenager was in the infirmary. Some said he was simply hit by a bludger, some insisted the boy had suddently started spitting blood out of his mouth... Some said he was missing a limb. Nobody seemed to know who did it, but the spell came from the Slytherin bleachers.

"These people are getting out of hand. Now they're attacking their own!" Harry heard Parvati said, as he was passing by the girl.

The whole Slytherin Quidditch team and some of their fellow classmates were in the infirmary. The only one missing was the teenager that had helped Warrington get off his broom and got him to the infirmary- the team's seeker.  
Harry ran through the students. He almost fell on Blaise Zabini- Draco's best friend. He was returning from the infirmary.  
Blaise and Hermione were the only people in Hogwarts that knew about Harry's and Draco's relationship. In fact, Blaise was very comfortable with it- he had gotten to like Harry.  
"Where is he?" Harry asked quietly.  
"He stayed on the field." Blaise seemed surprised. "You- you want to go to him?"  
"Of course I do!" Harry said. "How's Warrington?"  
"Professor Snape and Pomfrey said he's going to be alright."  
Harry nodded and ran off, heading to the Quidditch field.

The field was empty, but a blonde teenager that was sitting on the Slytherin bleachers.  
He lifted his head and saw Harry approaching.  
The Gryffindor was soon sitting next to Draco. "You're covered in blood..." He said, taking Draco's cold hand in his.  
"Not mine, Warrington's." he answered.  
"What the hell happened?" Harry said. He wanted to take Draco in his arms, but the young Slytherin was stiff. Perhaps he was shocked... He took his wand out and cleaned the blood off Draco's cloak.  
"I don't know... I didn't see anything. I don't know what happened. I just turned my head and saw Cassius swaying on his broomstick. He was pale as a ghost. I flew next to him and asked him if he was alright- before I knew, he was coughing out blood uncontrollably. I helped him get off the broom and then uncle Severus and I got him in the infirmary..."  
Severus Snape was Draco's godfather, but Harry had never heard Draco calling him by his first name. He sure was shocked...

"Everyone says the curse came from our bleachers." he said, looking at the Gryffindor.  
"Are you hurt?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's hand.  
"I...I'm fine. You're here to see if I'm fine?" he asked, giving Harry a confused look.  
"Well... yes! This must have been quite the experience for you... I was worried. What did you think?" he said.  
"Everyone is talking about how we are attacking our own classmates with dark curses... how we are not to be trusted... and many more spicy stuff. So, I thought..." he said, silver eyes staring in bright green.  
"That I will come here and break up with you because you are a Slytherin, and therefore an untrustworthy dark wizard?" Harry said. Realising why his boyfriend was so stiff, he dragged him in his arms, kissing his forehead softly.  
Draco needed that. He hid his face in Harry's chest and hugged his boyfriend's waist tightly. "You are Harry Potter. You have one more reason than the average person to hate Slytherins... You hear we are practically trying to kill each other and yet you're here, holding me."

"Slytherin doesn't mean dark wizard, Draco."  
Draco lifted his eyes and looked at Harry. "This is so weird, coming from you." he whispered.  
"I am many things, but not a racist. Besides, my boyfriend is a Slytherin. We might have been on each other's necks for years, but you're not such a horrible person, after all. A lousy boyfriend, maybe..."  
Draco hit Harry on the chest softly, smiling.

"Besides, even if one of your fellow Slytherins tried to hurt another, how is it your fault?"  
"It's always like that, you know... It's everybody's fault. We are Slytherins, we are dark. We are evil. Yes, we did produce dark wizards over the years, but so did the other houses, as much as you hate to admit it. Don't take it personally, by "you" I mean every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."  
"Gryffindors are brave and reckless. Ravenclaws are geniuses and arrogants. Slytherins are power-hungry and.. well, evil. Hufflepuffs are nice and stupid. Stereotypes. We are criticised by them... It's unfair, I know." Harry said, stroking Draco's hair. "I used to think Slytherins were indeed, well... I wouldn't say evil..."  
"Arrogant, stuck-up bastards?" Draco said, looking at Harry.  
The brunette smiled. "...Yes! I... guess I changed my mind. I should have sat down to talk to you before jumping into conclusions."  
"Well, you should.. Instead you were busy being a snob little bastard."  
"...While you were busy being an arrogant little prick." Harry said.

The boys looked into each other's eyes and burst into laughter.

"You know..." Harry said, "the attacker doesn't necessarily have to be a Slytherin. Anyone could slip in a bleacher. There must have been Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the crowd... Maybe a Ravenclaw too passionate about quidditch, I don't know..."  
"Are you defending us?" silver eyes were caressing his face.  
"All I'm saying is just because the curse came from the Slytherin bleacher, doesn't necessarily mean it was cast by a Slytherin..."

They were silent for a few moments.  
"I should go see how Cassius is doing..." Draco said, stroking Harry's chest.  
"The infirmary is already overcrowded; Madam Pomfrey will probably kick anyone who appears now out." Harry said, unwilling to let go of Draco.  
"... or maybe you just don't want to let me go." the blonde said.  
Harry smiled. "I met Blaise on my way here. Snape and Pomfrey say Warrington will be fine. I will get you there later. Stay here and let me calm you down first. You look like you need to talk to someone..." he said.  
Draco closed his eyes and hid his face in Harry's chest again. "Thanks, Harry."  
"For what?"  
"For being so awesome. But don't let it go to your head."  
Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through blonde hair.

He knew his godson was still on the quidditch field- he was probably worried and shocked. Severus coudn't believe one of his Slytherins did it. He was very close to his students, he knew nobody had a reason to hurt Cassius Warrington. Sprout and Flitwick seemed to disagree, but he would prove one way or another his snakes were innocent.

When Minerva insisted on going with him to find Draco, he knew it was a bad idea. He tried to convince her otherwise, this was his student. His godson. But no. For some crazy reason, the liones had to go with him.

"I am so glad Warrington is fine. You got to him in time." Minerva said, walking next to him on the quidditch field. The colors of the sunset were playing on her light brown hair.  
"Who could have known such a dark curse?" Severus had seen this before. Luckily, he knew the counter-curse. If he hadn't attended to the boy immediately, he wouldn't have made it. Poppy was a great nurse, but she could do only so much.  
"Don't worry, Severus. We will look into this. Nobody attacks a student like this in my school." she said intensely.  
Luckily, neither Minerva nor Dumbledore were convinced the attacker was a Slytherin.  
"Your school?" he smirked.  
The woman didn't comment on it. "I think I see Malfoy..." she said after a while. "He's not alone, who is he with-"

They both froze. The boys were too busy with each other, they didn't notice they had an audience. Severus closed his eyes and sighed. Oh, Draco... Minerva widened her eyes and stayed still, staring at the kissing teenagers.

She spoke first. "Is that-"  
"Yes." Severus said slowly.  
"With-"  
"Yes."

The teachers turned simultaneously and walked fast towards the castle. Minerva was still surprised- not shocked, just surprised. Severus was wondering which poison should he pour in Potter's pumkin juice.  
Oh, Draco...  
They were almost back in the castle. "We all saw this coming, didn't we?" she stated simply.  
Severus complied. As much as he hated to admit it, he expected Draco and Potter ending up together. He certainly hoped it wouldn't be now, though. Not now, damnit... If HE found out, Draco would...  
...No. He wouldn't allow it. The Dark Lord wouldn't find out. He wouldn't let anything happen to Draco.

Poor Lucius. He was also someone that shouldn't find out.

"I certainly hope they will be careful." Minerva said, interrupting his thoughts. "I don't like the thought of Umbridge walking in on them."  
Imagine that...


End file.
